SALESMAN Love
by sirayuki gia
Summary: Jaejoong seorang salesman? dan Yunho adalah pelanggannya."Jangan bergerak Jaejoong ssi. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati aroma parfume-nya..." YunJae/BL/oneshoot End/romance."Kira-kira rasanya semenarik aromanya tidak yah?"... Yaoi


**SALESMAN Love**

**.**

**.**

**Storyline**: **giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Cast:** Jaejoong Kim & Yunho Jung

**Genre:** Romance

**Lenght:** 1shoot

.

**Disclamer :: Anything belong of God, this fic is MINE**

.

~ooo~

.

Ting tong

"Aishh! Berisik!"

Buugg

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan indah pada pintu tidak bersalah itu. Sementara sosok laki-laki dengan wajah kusut. Serta mata yang terlalu berat untuk membuka, kembali membentangkan selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Ting tong ting tong ting .,

"Yack! Akan kucekik siapapun yang menganggu tidur siangku."

Namja tampan memiliki postur tubuh tegap dan manly, mata seperti musangnya yang masih mengecil efek dari rasa kantuk yang tidak bisa datahannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya, berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Ah, lebih tepatnya ditumpanginya selama semalam.

Begitu pintu terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseo. Selamat sia_"

BLAM

Suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar kemudian membuat sosok yang berdiri diluar pintu coklat itu menutup sepasang onix gelapnya.

**.**

**SALESMAN Love**

**g****ia****oneesan**

**.**

Huft

Rambut almond itu bergerak keatas menerima hembusan udara dari bibir plum semerah cherry yang tengah mencebil kesal. Namja dengan wajah rupawan serta seragam berwarna _bluesaphire_ dan sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' yang menggantung di kerah bajunya itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mendesah berat saat lagi-lagi mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari beberapa tempat yang sudah didatanginya, tidak terkecuali orang yang baru saja menutup pintu didepan wajahnya.

Oh God,

Beginilah nasib seorang salesman. Jaejoong mengangkat kembali sebuah tas tenteng besar serta box persegi yang terlihat cukup berat. Laki-laki dengan postur tubuh indah itu sudah bersiap melenggang pergi, ketika sebuah suara bass yang mengusik gendang telinganya seakan bertalu bagai suara detakan jam dinding yang menggema. Jaejoong berpaling dan melihat kepala seseorang dengan sepasang iris mata rubah menyembul dari balik daun pintu yang hanya berupa celah kecil itu.

"Chakkan! Tunggu 5 menit, kau boleh masuk!"

Blam!

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata doenya tidak mengerti. Apa orang itu baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menunggu? Ah, siapa tau orang itu akan membawa keberuntungan padanya. Lima menit tidak masalah, asalkan ada satu barang saja yang terjual, agar ia bisa mendapatkan bonus dan hasil yang lumayan untuk pendapatannya hari ini. Sungguh, menjadi Sales itu tidak gampang! Tak ada barang yang terjual, tak dapat uang. Aigoo ..

.

.

.

Tepat setelah 5 menit berlalu, benar saja pintu coklat itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini bukan hanya kepala saja yang tampak, melainkan sosok tubuh tegap berkharisma seorang namja dengan setelan jas juga style yang bisa dibilang 'Wah' oleh Jaejoong tengah menatap kearahnya sembari tersenyum, membuat lekukan bibir yang berbentuk unik itu terlihat semakin menawan?

Ehem

Laki-laki itu berdehem pelan dan kembali menatap sosok namja berseragam sales didepannya. Sadar atau tidak, bibir hati itu baru saja membiaskan sebuah seringai.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya suara bass itu. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan mengangguk

"B-begini, s-saya ingin menawarkan beberapa barang pada anda." Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ia bicara dengan suara tergagap seperti itu. Sungguh kesan pertama yang buruk. Namun semuanya buyar ketika namja bermata musang itu membuka pintu apartemennya sedikit lebar. "Masuklah." Ujar Yunho masih dengan senyumannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan masuk sambil menenteng barang-barang promosinya. Mata doenya menyapu pemandangan yang sedikit ganjil. Seperti bantal di samping pintu yang baru saja di tendang si pemilik apartemen hingga kembali mendarat tepat ke atas kasur.

"Mau minum apa?" tawaran pemilik apartemen membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening heran. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menawarinya minum. Biasanya ketika sudah duduk, maka orang-orang akan menatap kesal Jaejoong dan bertanya 'Apa barang yang kau bawa kali ini?'

"Tidak usah, terimakasih tuan .."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menatap laki-laki tampan yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja tampan berjas itu. ia bahkan melupakan sumpah serapahnya yang beberapa saat lalu berkumandang dari bibir hatinya. 'mau mencekik sosok menawan yang ada dihadapannya?' gila, _hell no_!

Yunho memperhatikan sebuah name tag yang tergantung pada seragam _bluesaphire_ itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah garis matanya. Kim Jaejoong? Namjakah?

Tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun dari tatapan sepasang iris musang Yunho. Dari wajah halus dan putih tanpa noda, kulit yang putih dan bersih serta bibir yang jelas-jelas sangat menawan itu. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong mengeluarkan berbagai barang dari dalam tas tenteng yang dibawanya.

"Begini tuan Yunho_"

"Eits, panggil saja Yunho. Kurasa itu lebih terlihat santai." Ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk setelahnya. Namja cantik itu kembali pada kegiatannya menata beberapa botol kecil diatas meja.

"Begini Yunho ssi, kami dari perusahaan _Escada Paradise Company_, ingin menawarkan produk baru kami. Sebuah parfume keluaran terbaru. Anda akan mendapat diskon setiap pembelian yang melewati agen kami." Tutur Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sungguh berbahaya. Membuat sosok lain di hadapannya jelas-jelas menelan saliva dan menjilat bibir.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana harumnya? Kalau tidak sesuai dengan standartku aku tidak mungkin memakainya." Balas Yunho enteng. Jaejoong mengangguk. Pemuda sales itu mengambil sebuah sample parfume yang sudah terbuka.

"Bisa minta tangan anda?" tanyannya lagi bersiap akan menyemprotkan parfume itu ke tangan Yunho. Namun Jaejoong terkesiap saat namja bermata musang itu justru menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau baju atau tanganku yang diberi parfume itu. coba kau pakai sendiri parfumenya setelah itu aku akan memberi komentarku." Ujar suara bass Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung. Orang ini ternyata sedikit rewel. Batinnya namun tetap menuruti apa yang Yunho inginkan.

Jaejoong mulai menyemprotkan parfum itu pada tangannya hingga beberapa kali. Ia lantas melihat pelanggannya yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Hmm.. dilehermu juga. Bukankah itu tempat yang strategis untuk menggunakan parfume?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia lalu menyemprotkan beberapa kali parfume itu pada area lehernya.

"Bagaimana anda ak_"

Seet

Deg

Jaejoong hampir saja merosot duduknya karena menghindar saat tiba-tiba Yunho beralih duduk disampingnya. Tepatnya pada lengan sofa yang sekarang diduduki Jaejoong. Tentu saja, sofa itu hanya berukuran single yang cukup untuk diduduki satu orang, lalu Yunho tiba-tiba duduk disana dan meraih tangan Jaejoong.

_God,_

Apa sih yang mau dilakukan namja ini? Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Jangan bergerak Jaejoong ssi. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati aroma parfume-nya. Arraseo." Perintah Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, ia merapatkan kedua belahan bibirnya sambil menutup matanya.

Sabar Kim Jaejoong, kau hanya perlu diam dan menunggu. Tenang saja orang ini tidak akan macam-macam. Yakin Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum saat namja cantik pegawai sales ini mengikuti perintahnya. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Deg

Jaejoong semakin memejamkan kedua doe eyesnya saat merasakan nafas Yunho berhembus di sekitar lehernya. Membuat tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba membuka doe eyesnya lalu melirikkan pandangannya kearah Yunho.

Oh May GOD…

Dear

Jika ada yang melihat pose ini, pasti orang akan menyangka mereka sedang melakukan yang iya-iya. Yunho seperti sedang membubuhkan kissmark keleher Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. wanginya cukup. Tidak terlalu menyengat." Ucap Yunho sembari menghirup-hirup disekitar perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu mengumpat dalam hati. Damn! Sampai kapan ia harus menahan nafas seperti ini? Laki-laki musang ini benar-benar aneh. Sabar Kim Jaejoong.

"Kira-kira rasanya semenarik aromanya tidak yah?" pertanyaan ambigu menurut Jaejoong. Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan namja bermarga Jung ini? Meminum isi parfume itu? atau…

Ahhh…

Oppst!

Lamunan Jaejoong terputus dengan desahannya sendiri yang terlontar akibat ulah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjilat kulit lehernya.

Seet

Brukkk

Arghh!

"M-maaf Yunho ssi. Mi-mianhe…." Ucap Jaejoong bangkit sambil membungkuk pada Yunho yang terjengkang dari lengan sofa sehingga membuatnya duduk dilantai sambil mengelus pantatnya. Salah sendiri kenapa menjilat leher orang seenaknya saja. Bukan salah Jaejoong jika pemuda itu refleks mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Nde. Gwaenchanayo." Ucapnya lalu bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Saya hanya terkejut Yunho ssi." Jaejoong sedikit panik. Ia takut Yunho marah dan tidak jadi membeli satupun barang promosinya. Bisa hilang bonus hariannya. Namun senyum mengembang di bibir cherrynya saat Yunho mengangguk tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah Jaejoong ssi. Aku tadi hanya ingin mencoba seperti apa rasa parfume-nya. Cukup nikmat ternyata. Aku ingin tau barang apa lagi yang bisa ku dapatkan darimu?" tanya Yunho masih sedikit meringis menahan sakit di pantatnya. Jaejoong kembali duduk lalu mengeluarkan barang-barang lainnya dari dalam tas tentengnya.

"Jaejoong ssi, berapa umurmu?" tanya Yunho.

Heh?

Ehem..

Yunho berdehem lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sekilas ia menggeleng melihat namja didepannya mengerjapkan kedua big doenya dengan sangat imut membuat Yunho manahan rasa gemasnya.

"Umur? Untuk apa menyanyakan hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Hanya ingin tau saja. Siapa tau kau masih berumur kecil dan tidak pantas bekerja. Aku paling tidak suka jika dibodohi anak kecil" terang Yunho sambil mengerling Jaejoong. Oh.. DAMN! Kenapa sih namja itu selalu mengeluarkan pose imutnya. Bibir plum yang seperti cherry itu mengerucut benar-benar sangat menggoda.

Shut up Jung!

Marah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak salah tahun ini aku menginjak 24 tahun." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya. Yunho menaikan alis matanya.' Masih muda, selisih 6 tahun dariku.' Batinnya lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu berapa kira-kira tinggimu? Golongan darahmu? Warna favoritmu? Dan lagi, bisa kau katakan keahlianmu? Oh aku lupa, tentang tanggal lahirmu juga? Dimana kau tinggal? " tanyanya beruntun seperti rel kereta api tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang sudah melebarkan kedua big eyesnya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Aigoo… kenapa pelanggan pertamaku harus orang se-aneh dia?' batin Jaejoong menggeleng dengan wajah merananya.

Yunho memasang senyum lebarnya ketika menangkap sosok didepannya terlihat syok dan seperti tidak berniat menjawab pertannyaan. Ah, bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kau tau Jaejoong ssi, akhir-akhir ini sangat sering terjadi penipuan, sudah sewajarnya bukan aku mengungkapkan beberapa pertanyaan? Apa kau tidak mau menjawabnya? It's Okey, silakan Jae_" Yunho memutus ucapannya. Ah, umpannya berhasil. Salesman berwajah indah itu tampak panik. Mungkin ia mengira Yunho akan mengusirnya tanpa jadi membeli satupun barang promosinya.

"Ah, aku mengerti Yunho ssi. Aku tidak akan menipumu. Nama lengkapku Kim Jaejoong, lahir 26 januari di Chungnam. Tinggi badan 181 cm, berat badan 63 kg, golongan darah O, warna favoriteku hitam juga putih, aku sangat ahli dalam memasak. Apakah masih ada yang belum ku sebutkan?" tanyannya dengan wajah polos. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sosok namja di depannya yang diam-diam menyeringai serta tersenyum puas.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Memasak? Benarkah kau bisa?" tanyannya sedikit tidak percaya. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sangat mahir dalam hal itu. Oh, ya Yunho ssi. Selain parfume yang sedang diskon, ada seperangkat _kitchen set_ yang sangat menarik. Seperti panci serta alat penggorengan yang terbaru dan canggih. Kau bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot jika ada begitu banyak makanan yang belum sempat di makan. Ada seperangkat _tupperware_ yang sangat praktis…. "

"Apa kau sudah menikah? Atau sedang menjalin hubungan sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan tangannya yang terjulur ke arah Jaejoong.

Eh?

Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkesiap. Apalagi yang ditanyakan orang ini? Jika dipikirkan, semua pertanyaannya sama sekali diluar topik dan melenceng sangat jauh. Menurut Jaejoong tidak ada satupun yang menyangkut tentang barang-barang promosinya.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dan menunggu jawaban dari bibir plum itu.

Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Ia terlihat mencoba sabar. Pelahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yunho menaikan sebelah garis matanya berusaha menuntut penjelasan yang lebih kongkrit dari namja manis itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari gelengan kepala itu?" tanyanya lagi sedikit dengan nada memaksa.

"Anieyo. Aku sama sekali belum atau tidak dalam status berhubungan dengan seseorang. Aku masih singgle lebih tepatnya. Karena di tempat kerja semua karyawan disyaratkan masih lajang." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari namja tampan bermarga Jung itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Lirih Yunho sambil meghela nafas lega. Parahnya Jaejoong mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya meskipun sedikit kurang jelas. Salesman itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Yunho penuh tanya.

"Nde?"

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa, maksudku sayang sekali. Pemuda cantik sepertimu belum juga punya kekasih." Jelas Yunho salah tingkah. Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka ketika sebuah kata 'cantik' didesikasikan untuk dirinya. Pemuda itu lantas menggeleng.

"Maaf, Yunho ssi. Tapi kau salah, aku Kim Jaejoong sangat bisa dikatakan menarik dan tampan. Bukan CANTIK." Bantah Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata paling akhir yang diucapkannya. Sementara Yunho sudah hampir tersedak menahan tawanya. Tampan? Baiklah, ia semakin tertarik dengan salesman dihadapannya ini. Apalagi berbagai pose wajahnya itu. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat bibir cherry itu mencebil serta pipi yang sedikit menggembung. Tampaknya pemuda cantik itu sedang kesal?

Ting Tong ting tong..

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu begitu suara bel berbunyi nyaring dan memecah keheningan apartement itu. Yunho bangkit dan merapikan kemejanya.

"Aku permisi sebentar Jaejoong-ah…" ucapnya yang disambut anggukan pemuda manis itu.

What?

'Jaejoong-ah?' sejak kapan mereka menjadi tidak formal? Jaejoong menggeleng mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya lalu beranjak merapikan lagi parfume serta barang-barang bawaanya.

Deg

Jaejoong langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kirinya. Apa yang barusan terjadi padanya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub mengingat sebuah bayangan saat laki-laki bernama Yunho itu menghirup aroma parfume di lehernya. Wajah Jaejoong bahkan memerah. Damn! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya.

**.**

**SALESMAN Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Kriet

Pintu apartement itu terbuka. Sosok tinggi menjulang muncul dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Wah, Yunho hyung. Tumben sekali kau cepat membuka pintunya. Lihat kau juga rapi dan terlihat keren. Apa kau akan berkencan?"

Yunho masih diam sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap sosok saudara sepupunya bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan sedang berfikir.

"Ah, aku ngantuk sekali. Juga lapar. Minggir hyung, aku mau memasak ramen. Sepertinya itu sangat enak." Ucap namja tinggi bersurai gelap itu.

Seet

"Wae?" tanya Changmin ketika Yunho justru mendorong tubuhnya hingga kembali keluar dari ruangan apartementnya. Tentu saja namja jangkung itu heran, bukankah ini apartemen miliknya? Kenapa ia tidak boleh masuk? Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan hyungnya itu? Changmin memicingkan obsidiannya kearah Yunho. Menatap curiga.

Sett

Bruk

"Wae?" tanyannya lagi saat tidak berhasil melewati Yunho yang menjaga pintu apartement seperti plajurit perang yang siap mati mempertahankan bentengnya.

"Changmin-ah. Demi hyungmu yang sangat tampan ini. Demi sebuah masa depan, demi semua malaikat kebaikan didunia ini, demi langit dan bumi, demi semua makanan yang kau sukai, demi seluruh cinta dan jodoh, demi demi demi demi apapun, kumohon mengungsilah sampai beberapa waktu kedepan. Arraseo!" seru Yunho mencoba berwajah seserius mungkin menyakinkan donsaeng sepupunya itu yang justru bertampang seperti orang bodoh dengan mulutnya yang menganga mendengar penuturan hyungnya.

"Hyung! Apakah ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kau sembunyikan di dalam apartementku?" tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

Plak

Yunho mendengus. "Tidak masuk akal. Apa untungnya aku menyembunyikan seorang pembunuh? Yaa, Changmin-ah. Aku akan memberikan kupon gratis padamu untuk makan sepuasnya di tempat manapun yang kau mau. Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di apartement ini sebelum aku mengijinkannya. Bagaimana?" Changmin seperti menimang, ia sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran namja bermata musang itu. jarang-jarang Yunho mau bermurah hati seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tapi beri tau aku apa yang sedang kau rencanakan hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum misterius. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Changmin sehingga pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Arraseo. Sampai jumpa hyung. Jangan lupa janjimu."

Yunho membentuk tanda OK dengan tangannya lalu bersemirk sampai tubuh sepupunya Shim Changmin itu menghilang di balik tingkungan menuju keluar wilayah apartement.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama Jaejoong-ah. Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" Yunho kembali duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Apa tamunya tidak masuk Yunho ssi?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan kedua doe eyesnya melewati tubuh Yunho mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin ada di belakang namja tampan itu.

"Ah, itu tadi hanya orang yang menanyakan alamat rumah."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Yunho ssi akan memesan salah satu produk kami?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Didalam hatinya, Jaejoong sudah berdoa semoga laki-laki tampan dan keren seperti Jung Yunho itu mau membeli satu saja barangnya, agar ia tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Aku memesan 50 botol parfume. Untuk barang lainnya aku akan menghubungi lagi."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya.

OH GOD…

Orang seperti apa Jung Yunho ini sebenarnya? Jaejoong ternganga, membayangkan bonus yang akan didapatnya setelah ini. Untuk menjual satu botol saja ia sudah dapat bonus yang lumayan. Bagimana jika 50 botol? Mata doe itu sibuk menatap bayangan won yang akan dikantonginya nanti.

Grep

"Oh, gamsahamnibda Yunho ssi. Kau benar-benar dewa penolongku, pelanggan yang sangat-sangat istimewa. Sebagai diskon terbaik untukmu, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku." Tutur pemuda cantik itu dengan raut penuh kebahagiaan, ia bahkan refleks memeluk tubuh Yunho membuat namja tampan itu menegang dengan deguban jantung yang menggila. Berhati-hatilah Kim, siapa tau yang diminta seorang Jung Yunho sangat diluar apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yunho tersenyum menatap sebuah kartu nama kecil dalam genggamannya. Tertulis jelas nama perusahaan dimana si cantik itu bekerja. Jaejoong, salesman berwajah menawan yang beberapa saat lalu mendatangi apartement milik sepupunya itu baru saja pergi dengan senyuman yang begitu manis menggembang di bibir cherrynya.

'Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong-ah, Jaejoongie, boojaejoongie… bersiaplah karena sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.' Batin Yunho lalu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah dua malam terakhir sebelum malam natal tiba. Jutaan bulir-bulir kristal putih menghampar dimana-mana seolah semua tempat adalah milik sesuatu benama salju itu. Cuaca yang cukup dingin serta ekstim itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyurutkan orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang mengisi jalanan kota Seoul.

Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang menikmati acara bersantainya di dalam sebuah rumah sewanya. Ditemani sebotol soju serta sebuah foto di atas meja. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya. Kedua mata doenya menatap frustasi pada selembar kertas di tangannya.

Surat wasiat kedua orang tuanya.

'**Joongie-ah… harapan kami satu-satunya adalah kau akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu saat umurmu genap 24 tahun di malam natal. Semoga kau mendapatkannya sehingga kami bisa pergi dengan damai. Kasih Tuhan selalu menyertaimu.'**

Dug

Dug

Jaejoong membenturkan dagunya berulang kali keatas meja, berharap itu dapat menghilangkan rasa frustasinya karena surat peninggalan kedua bumonimnya itu.

"Eomma, Appa. Bagaimana Joongie bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidup hanya dalam waktu dua hari ini? Kalian benar-benar membuatku merana… eothokhe? Mau kucari kemana gadis yang akan kujadikan pendamping hidup?" tanya Jaejoong pada foto kedua orang tuanya.

Hah

Hidup benar-benar ilusionis. Pikir Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Padahal kenyataanya ia sendiri tidak mengerti sama sekali apa artinya ilusionis itu…

Drrtttt, drttttt

"Yeobseo.. nde sajangnim. Ada apa menelponku jam tujuh malam? Apa ada pelanggan yang komplain lagi dengan barang promosi kita?"

Jaejoong bertanya sekaligus menjawab dengan malas telepon dari bossnya. Wanita minor berambut singa itu selalu saja mengganggu Jaejoong setiap waktu. Tidak peduli waktu libur atau tidak.

"_Jae, ada customers kita yang sangat ingin membeli produk baru yang berdiskon besar. Dia baru saja menelpon ke kantor. Bisakah kau menemuinya dan mempromosikan barang kita? Dia sudah memastikan akan membelinya."_ Jawab suara diseberang line.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia sangat malas sekarang. Apalagi diluar pasti sedang turun salju. Ah, membayangkan dinginnya udara malam ditambah salju pasti membuatnya akan membeku.

"Sajangnim… bukankah ini hari libur menjelang natal? Lagi pula aku sudah menjualkan banyak produk parfume dua hari yang lalu. Bisakah aku menikmati liburku? Lebih baik sajangnim menghubungi Lin Jin atau Dong Gun saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Jaejoong sembari meletakkan pipinya ke atas meja lalu memainkan jemarinya di botol soju.

"_Kim Jaejoong! Lin Jin dan Dong Gun sedang berpromosi ke Jepang. Cepat datang ke sini ambil barangnya lalu berangkat, atau aku tidak akan menyerahkan bonusmu kemarin." _ Ancam wanita itu sukses membuat Jaejoong syok.

"SAJANGNIM!"

Jaejoong mendelik tidak percaya. Ia langsung bangun dari duduk malasnya.

Aish, mengesalkan. Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya lalu mendesah lelah.

"Arraseo. Aku berangkat!" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon, meraih mantel serta sarung tangan miliknya.

'Menjadi seorang salesman benar-benar sangat melelahkan.'

**.**

**SALESMAN Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan sepasang haselnya berulang kali menatap pintu dihadapnnya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah apartement yang dua hari lalu di datanginya. Ia bahkan masih ingat nama pemiliknya. Tentu saja, namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho yang sudah membuatnya menerima bonus sebesar lima kali lipat dan dibayar secara bertahap terhitung sampai sepuluh hari kedepan.

Jaejoong meletakkan dua box besar berisikan barang promosinya lalu menekan bel apartement itu.

Ting tong

Pemuda cantik itu tersentak. Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik ia menekan bel, pintu apartement sudah terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki tampan yang memakai pakaian santainya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah. Membuatnya tampak sangat manly dan keren. Mungkin ia baru selesai mandi. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseo Yunho ssi." Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam. Sementara Yunho tersenyum.

"Annyeong Jae. Kajja masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Seru Yunho dengan nada riang yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

'menunggu dari tadi? Apa maksudnya itu?'

Jaejoong menggeleng menepis pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu lalu masuk kedalam apartement milik Yunho. Melepaskan mantelnya serta sarung tangan, Jaejoong lantas duduk di sofa yang sama saat terakhir kali ia datang kesini.

"Mana alatnya?" tanya Yunho to the point. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengangkat sebuah box yang beberapa saat lalu dibawanya. Ia membuka dengan hati-hati kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Mata Jaejoong sedikit berbinar saat memegang seperangkat _kitchen set_ itu. Dari pertama kali melihat barang-barang ini keluar, Jaejoong benar-benar sangat menginginkannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Harga peralatan ini bisa mencapai beberapa juta won. Tidak sesuai dengan gajinya yang berupa harian.

"Kau bilang perusahaan tempatmu bekerja sedang diskon peralatan memasak, jadi aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau bilang kau sangat pandai memasak bukan?" antusias Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengangguk masih memegangi serta menatap takjub barang-barang didepannya.

Plok

Yunho menepukkan kedua tangannya membuat kesadaran Jaejoong kembali pada tubuhnya. Pemuda cantik itu mengalihkan kedua doe eyesnya ke arah Yunho.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong-ah. Sebagai langkah awal, bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan aku sesuatu dengan peralatan itu. sekalian mengetesnya. Apakah semua _kitchen set_ ini sangat bagus atau sebaliknya. Eotthe?"

Tanpa berfikir Jaejoong langsung menganggukan kepalanya hingga Yunho melontakan senyum puasnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin menggunakan alat-alat masak modern seperti ini, apalagi Jaejoong sangat menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Tentu saja laki-laki berwajah cantik itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, membawanya ke arah ruangan dapur. Ia berbalik lalu mengambil _kitchen set_ yang beberapa saat lalu dibawa Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yunho sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk memasak, semua sudah tersedia. Namun ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Hmm.. bagaimana? Semuanya sudah lengakap bukan? Kau tinggal mengolahnya." Tutur Yunho dengan senyum menawannya. Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Laki-laki berwajah cantik itupun memulai aktifitasnya.

Jaejoong membuka sekantong plastik sayuran lalu mencucinya. Memanaskan air dalam panci, kemudian menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu masak. Bibir cherrynya tak berhenti bersenandung ria. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata musang yang selalu mengawasi pergerakanya. Yunho tersenyum puas saat memperhatikan salesman cantik itu berkutat di dapurnya, ah lebih tepatnya dapur apartement milik sepupunya Shim Changmin.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Saat Jaejoong hampir selesai dengan soup miso buatanya. Ia lantas mengambil sesendok dan mencicipinya. Namun beberapa centi sendok itu hampir menyantuh bibirnya. Ia tersentak dengan sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya.

"Y-Yunho ssi? M-susun mariya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Jaejoong meletakkan begitu saja sendok itu ke dalam panci soup yang hampir matang. Tangannya meraih lengan yang melingkari perutnya kemudian berusaha melepasnya. Namun suara bass milik Yunho menghentikannya.

"Kau tau Jae. Dari dulu aku selalu membayangkan keadaan seperti ini. Dimana ada seorang istri yang memasak didapur dan aku memeluknya dengan hangat seperti ini. Benar-benar moment yang sangat romantis anya?"

"N-nde… l-lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja Yunho ssi?"

"Aku belum menikah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Karena itulah aku sengaja mempraktekkanya sekarang. Denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping itu.

"Ahh… arraseo." Jawaban Jaejoong yang terdengar pasrah itu membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ia tidak segan-segan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong yang begitu terasa hangat. Apalagi dimalam bersalju seperti sekarang.

Deg

Deg

Ige mwoya?

Kenapa jatungku berdetak sangat kencang seperti ini?

Laki-laki Jung ini benar-benar membuatku mejadi aneh!

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari sesuatu. "Jae, kau mencium bau aneh?" tanya Yunho membuat kesadaran Jaejoong kembali. Namja cantik itu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya. Ia mencoba menghirup aroma aneh yang menghuni ruangan dapur.

"Kau benar Yunho ssi. Kalau tidak salah, seperti bau hangus?" ucapnya membenarkan. Yunho mengangguk

"Uwaaaaaaa! Soup misoku…"

Brukkk

Jaejoong panik disaat yang bersamaan melihat Yunho tersungkur jatuh karena dorongannya. Sementara disisi lain soupnya menunggu untuk diangkat sebelum berakibat fatal.

_Klik.._

Nyala api kompor itu padam. Jaejoong langsung berjongkok disamping Yunho dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Mianhe Yunho ssi. Gwaenchana? A-aku terlalu panik tadi, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Yunho ssi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Yunho meringis menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil memegang pantatnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini Yunho ssi, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang lain. Ku rasa soupku tidak bisa dimakan lagi." Namja tampan itu mengangguk kemudian melihat punggung Jaejoong yang telah meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke dapur. Pelahan senyum di sudut bibir hati itu tertarik. 'sempurna' Batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Namja cantik dengan id card Kim Jaejoong yang menggantung di seragamnya dengan berwarna _bluesapire_ itu tampak sibuk dengan daftar barang yang ada ditangannya. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry itu tidak berhenti menggerutu serta kedua pipinya yang mengembung kesal. Bossnya, wanita berambut singa itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa di malam natal seperti ini dia menyuruh Jaejoong lembur hanya untuk mencatat beberapa barang pesanan yang harus dikirim ke salah satu client baru yang menjadi member khusus perusahaan bossnya itu.

Argghh!

"Bagaimana aku mencari jodoh kalau begini caranya? Eomma, Appa.. eothokheyo? Aishh Jinjja. Jangankan jodoh, mengenal satu yeojapun tidak. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil kembali mencatat dalam buku agendanya.

"Cohgyo… "

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu menoleh saat mendengar seruan seseorang. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat mendapati sesosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mantel berbulu sewarna salju.

"Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona…"

"Go Ara, itu namaku. Aku kesini ingin membeli sesuatu sebagai hadiah natal. Tidak ada yang bisa kudatangi di malam natal seperti ini. Temanku memberikan alamat tempat ini, jadi aku kesini. Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah parfume?"

Jaejoong mengerjap kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Mari Ara ssi." Ajaknya lalu meninggalkan barang-barang yang harus di catatnya dan beranjak pergi diikuti yeoja bernama Ara itu.

Satu jam berlalu saat Jaejoong memperhatikan yeoja manis yang tengah sibuk memilah-milah aroma parfume yang diinginkannya. "Kurasa ini sangat cocok."

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Boleh aku tau siapa nama anda?" tanya Ara. Jaejoong tersentak dan salah tingkah hingga botol parfume dalam genggamannya hampir saja terjatuh. Ara tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Hmm… Jaejoong ssi, bolehkah aku tau berapa umurmu?" jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Ara yang dilontarkan untuknya itu. ia menggeleng, kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang sering menanyakan umurnya. Ah, Jaejoong jadi mengingat namja berwajah tampan bermarga Jung yang tempo hari tiba-tiba kerap memesan barang-barang di tempatnya bekerja juga meminta agar Jaejoong sendiri yang mengantar barang-barang itu.

"Jaejoong ssi?" tanya Ara saat melihat namja dihadapannya hanya melamun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, nee. Aku 24 tahun. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Anieyo. Aku hanya bertanya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang menikah diusia yang menginjak 24 tahun seperti sekarang? Apa kau sudah siap dengan sebuah _comittment_ seperti kehidupan berumah tangga?"

Heeh?

Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup dengan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. A-apakah Tuhan sengaja memberikan jalan untuknya agar bisa mendapatkan jodoh di malam natal ini? Apa jangan-jangan yeoja dihadapnnya ini ingin mengajaknya menikah? Sehingga Jaejoong bisa mengabulkan surat wasiat kedua orang tuanya agar mereka tenang di surga.

Tapi…

Jaejoong kembali menatap yeoja didepannya. Ia mendesah kemudian, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa menikah? Cinta saja tidak. Jaejoong meraba dadanya, ia menunduk saat tidak merasakan jantungnya berdetak menggila seperti apa yang ia alami ketika seseorang memeluknya dua malam yang lalu. Jaejoong memukul kepalanya saat otaknya kembali teringat wajah tampan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Ah, laki-laki bermata musang itu benar-benar sudah membuat jaejoong menjadi aneh.

Tunggu,

Kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat? apa karena membayangkan namja bermarga Jung itu? anya-anya… Jaejoong kembali mengeleng.

"Hahahaha.. kau sangat lucu Jaejoong ssi."

"Nde?" Jaejoong tersadar dengan tingkah konyolnya. Buru-buru ia membungkuk lalu meminta maaf. "Ah, juseonghamnibda." Serunya yang ditanggapi senyuman manis Ara.

"Gwanchana? Bagaimana jawabanmu? Tentang menikah diusia 24 tahun?" tanya Ara lagi. Jaejoong berfikir sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. "Tidak masalah untukku. Kalau memang sudah takdir dan bahagia bersama, kenapa tidak?" jawabnya yang disambut senyuman manis Ara.

"Omo! Aku sudah terlambat. Pasti tidak ada taksi. Jaejoong ssi, bisakah kau mengantarku? Ini sangat penting. Ku mohon…" pekik Ara tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. Ia menilik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 9 malam. Tidak ada salahnya membantu yeoja ini. Siapa tau dia memang jodohnya. Lagipula sebuah pengenalan lebih dekat tidak masalah bukan? Batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku meminjam mobil milik boss dahulu Ara ssi. Kau bisa menungguku di depan." Ara mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Jaejoong ssi, berapa parfume ini? aku sampai lupa." Tanya Ara menunjukan botol parfume ditangannya.

Namja cantik itu melontarkan senyumnya lalu menggeleng. "Untukmu saja. Sebagai percobaan. Kalau kau suka lain kali bisa datang kembali sebagai pembeli." Ucapnya.

"Ah. Gamsahamnibda Jaejoong ssi. Aku pasti akan datang kembali."

**.**

**SALESMAN Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Stop! Kita berhenti didepan Jaejoong ssi." Seru Ara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartement yang begitu familiar dalam ingatannya. Bukankah ini apartement milik namja itu? milik namja yang membuatnya menerima bonus besar hasil penjualan product-product perusahaan? Namja bernama Jung Yunho?

Degh

Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah apartement milik Jung Yunho.

Bola mata doe itu melebar ketika menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Sosok itu pasti Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Jung Yunho dengan Go Ara?

Yunho berjalan menghampiri mobil Jaejoong yang terparkir didepan apartement Changmin itu. Ia mengetuk pintu penumpang. Begitu Ara keluar, yeoja itu langsung memeluk tubuh laki-laki dihadapnnya.

"Oppa. Lama tidak bertemu. Selamat hari natal Yunho oppa."

"Terimakasih Ara-ya. Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja setelah dua tahun tidak pulang."

Keduanya masih berpelukan dan mengabaikan sosok lain yang masih berada didalam mobil itu. Jaejoong menatap sendu sepasang manusia yang saling berpelukan dihadapnnya. Ternyata pemikirannya salah. Go Ara, gadis itu bukan jodohnya. Tapi Jaejoong merasa baik-baik saja saat menyimpulkan itu. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Yah, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Yunho melontarkan senyumnya untuk orang lain. Ia juga merasakan sesak saat melihat kedua orang itu berpelukan. Apakah… ini namanya patah hati?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Batinnya menolak pemikiran yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

"Oppa. Aku membawanya kemari. Ini hadiah parfume yang sesuai dengan seleramu. Berterimaksihlah pada Jaejoong ssi yang berbaik hati memilihkannya." Yunho mencoba membungkuk untuk melihat sosok yang masih berada didalam mobil itu. Ia lantas menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jae. Ayo masuklah. Kita rayakan malam natal bersama. Ada sesuatu yang menunggumu didalam." Seru Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

"Nde? Ah, mianhe. Aku harus pulang. Mungkin lain kali saja." Tolaknya membuat Yunho berwajah masam. Namun laki-laki itu malah masuk kedalam mobil Jaejoong dan duduk disamping kemudi.

"Kau pikir berapa lama lagi natal tiba? Tahun depan bukan? Bagaimana kalau sebelum natal tahun depan, aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Kau tidak mau kan kalau kuhantui selamanya, karena menagih janji merayakan natal bersama."

Heeh?

"T-Tapii…"

"Aishh tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo masuklah kedalam. Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Natal tahun ini akan menjadi sejarah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Kajja." Setelah menghela nafasnya, Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk dan keluar bersama Yunho. Mau bagaimana lagi. Pasti setelah ini akan ada pengumuman penting tentang hubungan Go Ara dan Jung Yunho. Pikir Jaejoong merana hanya membayangkannya saja.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat Yunho menggandeng tangannya dengan erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam apartement diikuti Ara. Kenapa sih ia harus memiliki rasa pada seorang namja? Sakit kan kalau patah hati begini?

Jaejoong menatap keadaan apartement Yunho sambil mengerutkan kening. Benar-benar dekorasi yang buruk menurutnya. Pohon natalnya juga parah. Ia menggeleng.

"Hallo Jaejoong hyung. Apa kabar?" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapnnya memberikan sapaan membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Siapa laki-laki jangkung dihadapnnya ini? bagaimana ia bisa tau nama Jaejoong? Begitulah pikiran namja cantik itu.

Seperti mengerti isi pikiran namja cantik didepannya, sosok itu lantas tersenyum dan membunguk. "Perkenalkan aku Shim Changmin. Adik sepupu Yunho hyung. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu Jaejoong hyung."

"Sudahlah Changmin-ah. Kajja Jae. Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong mengikutinya. Semantara Ara dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

"Jja. Bukalah. Kado natal special dariku untuk Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menerima kotak berbungkus yang berbentuk mini itu. Dibukannya perlahan.

DEGH

Sepasang does eyesnya terbelalak. namun kerutan kening serta sebelah alis yang terangkat membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat diliputi keheranan. "Yunho ssi…. Ige mwoya?" tanyanya bingung melihat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna silver dan mengkilat didepan matanya.

Laki-laki bberwajah cantik itu terperanggah begitu melihat Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong menikahlah denganku." Seru Yunho membuat Jaejoong tampak syok dan membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa mengatup lagi.

"Jae hyung ayo terima. Kau kekasih pertama Yunho hyung lho." Ujar namja tinggi bernama Changmin itu.

"T-Tunggu. A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Yunho ssi. Sungguh. B-bukankah kau dan Ara ssi adalah sepasang kekasih? L-lalu kenapa kau…." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Ara merangkul pundaknya tiba-tiba dan tersenyum manis.

"Siapa yang bilang aku dan Yunho oppa adalah sepasang kekasih Jaejoong ssi. Dia itu adalah kakak tiriku." Ujarnya sembari memberikan wink pada Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Nde?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku disuruh Yunho oppa untuk menjemputmu di tempat kerja. Karena itulah aku datang dan membeli parfume. Sekalian melihat seperti apa sosok yang bisa meluluhkan hati oppaku ini. Ternyata kita seumuran dan aku juga mencari info tentang kesiapanmu menikah di umur 24 tahun. Kau ingat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Jadi semuanya sudah dirancanakan oleh Yunho, dan di malam natal ini Yunho melamarnya? Benarkah ia adalah jodohnya? Seseorang yang membantunya memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuanya agar tenang dan damai di surga? Benarkah itu Jung Yunho? Namja yang sekarang berlutut dihadapannya?

"Jaejoongie… aku pegal. Bisakah kau menjawab iya dan kita langsung berciuman mesra?" tanya Yunho sembari mengerling nakal, membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas.

Jaejoong merundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Membuat Ara dan Changmin bersorak sementara Yunho tanpa menunggu apapun lagi meraih tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepala namja cantik itu dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang kali. Tidak lupa sebuah ungkapan cinta terselip dalam moment itu tepat sebelum bibir hati Yunho membungkam cherry lips dihadapannya, melumatnya dan menyalurkan begitu banyak cinta dalam ciuman itu.

"Oppsst tutup matamu Changmin-ah. Ini bukan tontonan anak keci sepertimu." Tutur Ara kemudian menarik lengan Changmin meninggalkan kedua sosok yang masih lekat saling berpagutan itu.

"Ara noona, kau tidak perlu memasakkanku lagi. Yunho hyung sudah memberikan kupon makan gratis dimanapun kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan jodoh."

"Mwo? Lalu aku mendapat hadiah apa atas perjuanganku? Aku akan menagih kupon shopping bebas dimanapun padanya nanti."

Suara perdebatan itu menghilang bersama tubuh keduanya.

'_Eomma, Appa. Joongie sudah bertemu dengan takdir dan jodoh Joongie. Semoga kalian damai dan bahagia di sisi Tuhan. Gomawo…'_

**.**

**.**

**SALESMAN Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Eothe? FF ini datang gara-gara didalam mobil nggk sengaja liat lowongan pekerjaan buat salesman trus dengerin lagunya exo Miracles In Desember. Jadi kepikiran salju dan natal. Ah, YunJae….. nggak dimanapun tempatnya kenapa selalu kepikiran.. hahaha ^_*

Semoga tetap menghibur.

Sayonara ^_^


End file.
